Sergeant Holly?
by Kathleen Russell
Summary: "It gets better all the time, Big fist. You bess watch yourself. Gets better all the time." Were the words that Holly said to Matt after Kitty had kissed Sgt Holly.


Okay, everyone. This is going to be a really short story. I needed to get it out of my head. I Hope you like it. I loved the Sergeant Holly episode, but hated the fact that Matt stood there like a damn bump on the log. HELLOOOO! You just lost your woman dumbass! Sorry, but that's what I wanted to tell the Marshall. Anyway, I wanted to write The Return to Dodge because it made no sense to bring Mannon into the picture. Had I written a returning evil it would have been Bonner, but I've seemed to have used him once too many times myself. I have another evil to bring back. Actually two, but let's start with Sergeant Holly. Though not really evil, he had an unhealthy lust for Miss Kitty. This is a one chapter story and I sure hope it's worth reading. Enjoy

"It gets better all the time, Big fist. You bess watch yourself. Gets better all the time." Were the words that Holly said to Matt after Kitty had kissed Sgt Holly.

Matt, Newly, Festus and a glowing Kitty road to Dodge in perpetual silence. Kitty was oblivious to Matt's foul mood. But Festus and Newly were very much aware of it. Kitty just smiled. She had been dealing with feelings she hadn't understood. Anger, depression, anxiety and fear. She had gained a few pounds, and she felt quite uncomfortable. She had not allowed Matt into her bed in the past few months. But in just two days, Sgt Holly had made her feel sexy, even a little prettier. Mind you, the opinions of those around her were that she was as beautiful as always. Doc had told her it was just the change coming on, but Kitty felt sure that no woman had ever felt the way she was feeling. Arriving at Dodge late in the evening. They dismounted in front of the Long Branch. "If you gentlemen would like to join me. I'm buying." Kitty said to them.

"Sounds good." Festus and Newly agreed.

"I have rounds." Was all Matt said as he left them standing in front of the saloon.

Kitty noticed for the first time that he was not at all happy. Newly and Festus went into the Long Branch. Kitty stood for a moment then followed them into the saloon. She entered the saloon to find it bustling with customers and Sam had Burke behind the bar helping him. She then noticed the unusual number of Soldiers in the saloon. They were celebrating the return of the payroll. Kitty just smiled and went over to the bar and stepped behind it to help Sam with the overflow.

Two Days Later.

Matt was at the mercantile purchasing sugar and coffee for the Jail. Kitty entered the store and she smiled as she saw her talk handsome Marshall standing by the counter as Mr. Wiendel (Okay, once again, I'm too lazy to look up the man's name. I love Gunsmoke, but when I want to write, I want to write. So if you know his real name, good for you. I don't. LOL)

"Matt…" Kitty said walking over to him. Mr. Wiendel smiled at the beautiful redhead.

"Kitty." He acknowledged her coldly. She noticed his coolness but she shook it off.

"I was wondering if you were free tonight? Would you like to join me for dinner?" She said sweetly.

"I'm heading over to Stoverson's farm. He's having some problems with a neighbor and I'll be gone most of the day." He said looking back at the mercantile counter. "How much is that?" He asked and the clerk told him

"Sixty-five cents." He said.

Matt pulled the money out of his pocket and paid him. He then Smiled slightly at Kitty as he headed out of the mercantile. Kitty was at a loss for words. She was actually hurt. Maybe she wasn't as attractive as she had thought. Maybe Sgt Holly only wanted her because she was supposed to be Matt's woman.

"Miss Russell….." He repeated softly.

"I'm sorry, what?" She said trying to shake the doubt from her mind.

"Did you need something?" He asked her.

"No…no..I…I'm fine." She said heading back out the door. She swiped at the tear that fell down her cheek. Matt really didn't love her. He wasn't attracted to her anymore. Kitty exited the mercantile to see Matt heading back to the Jail. The longer she thought about it, the angrier she got. Matt was alone in his office and she entered and slammed the door close.

"Did you need something?" Matt asked her tersely.

"You know, I'm trying to figure out why you are being such an ass." Kitty said to him.

"I'm being an ass? And when did this happen?" He asked her confused.

"If you are not…if you want…." She huffed exasperated. "I asked you out to dinner and you refused me." Kitty said to him.

"I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to refuse you my company." Matt said.

"You are impossible. You are completely impossible." She said as a tear fell from her eye down her cheek. "I don't know why I bother." She said angrily gathering her skirt and heading for the door. Matt took two quick strides and was at the door, closing it.

"What do you mean…you don't know why you bother. You know damn well why I'm so angry with you." Matt said angrily.

"Really…How the hell would I know anything when you keep everything from me." She took a deep breath. "If you no longer love me…than please tell me so that I can get on with my life and you can find yourself a nice young woman to give you what you need." She said as she left the jail pulling the door behind her. Matt just stood there staring at the door.

"A nice young woman?" Matt repeated softly. Scratching his head, he went back to his desk and sat down to work on his paperwork.

Kitty headed up to her room at the Long Branch. There were a few customers in the saloon, but they had all taken notice of the woman entering the saloon with tear stained cheeks. She said nothing as she climbed the stairs. Once inside her room, she sat on her bed and began to cry. After an hour, she got to her feet and went over to the table. Matt may not want her, but she knew of at least three men who were constantly sniffing around. One of which was Sergeant Emmet Holly. She knew he'd be at the saloon tonight and she was going to make quite an impression. She began with her hair. Taking it down somewhat. She'd wear it up for the most part, but she wanted some long curls to hang down. And feathers or a nice ivory come would touch it off. Her dark velvet red gown which she usually wore when alone with Matt. He loved the gown on her because it was tight in all the right places and it was cut just low enough to show off her ample breast yet still dignified. The black choker would bring the right amount of attention to her ivory skin and her assets. Matt would not be able to just walk away. If she knew her cowboy, he'd grab her arm and lead her up the stairs right there in front of everyone. Smiling at her finished hair, she gently pinched her cheeks and got up, going behind the screen to change. The dress still fit her perfectly. Showing every curve and she had to admit that she looked damn good. She heard the noise from the saloon below and knew that it was crowded. She stopped for a moment at the door about to lose her nerve. Her heart thumped against her chest, but she knew she had to get his attention. She needed to know if she had lost him forever. Stepping outside her room, she turned and locked the door then began to head down the stairs. The room almost fell silent. The men stared at the vision as she walked down the steps. Festus stopped in the middle of talking, just to stare at her. He always knew she was beautiful, but she was a true vision in this dress. Doc turned to see what had Festus stumped and he gaped at her as well. Kitty walked over to their table, the men seeming to part for her without being told. One cowboy quickly pulled the chair out for her as Doc and Festus stood for her. Kitty was completely surprised by their reaction to her. Doc and Festus were gentlemen, but this was beyond the call of their chivalry. Smiling, the beautiful redhead sat down with them.

"Wow…Miss Kitty, you're just perttier then a speckled pup." Festus said to her, his hat in his hand.

"Why thank you, Festus." She responded.

"Wow." He said again.

"You already said that. And close your mouth, you're gonna swallow a fly or something." Doc said to him. "You do look lovely tonight, Kitty. What's the occasion?" He asked her.

"Do I really need an occasion to dress up a little?" She asked him.

"No…not a little. But this is down-right spectacular. Is it your birthday?" Doc asked.

"No, Doc, it's not my birthday, or Matt's or Festus' or yours. It's just a day that I felt the need to dress up a little is all." Kitty told him smiling at him. She headed over to the bar and leaned against it. "Sam, may I have a deck of cards?" Sam looked at her for only a moment then reached over for the cars. "Oh and some chips too." He looked at her again, but reached under the counter and handed her the tray of chips.

Matt entered the saloon about eight or nine. He noticed that a rather healthy crowd were gathered around a table laughing and watching what could only be a poker game. At first he didn't think anything of it until he realized that there were so many people around the table and he knew at once who it was who was dealing. Only Kitty could draw a crowd with her dealing skills and only Kitty would disobey his orders not to deal in the saloon. Jeb Gunner moved away from the table to go to the bar. This gave Matt a view of his beautiful woman. She wore a dark red velvet gown that was way too tight for his liking. And her shoulders and top swell of her breast were out. He felt a familiar pang in his lower region and drew in a deep breath. 'Why did she have to wear that one.' He shook his head. 'Thank God it wasn't the dark blue one.' He thought to himself. Stepping up to the crowd, there was a slow pause to the laughter and chatting.

"Why Marshall Dillon, would you like to join us?" Kitty said payfully.

"No, Miss Russell, I don't want to join you. I would however like to speak with you in private for a moment." Matt said calmly.

Kitty set her hand down. "will you gentlemen deal me out. Excuse me for a moment." She started to get up and all the men that were seated stood up. Festus had also taken off his hat. "Festus, you keep my seat warm please." She winked at him and he blushed.

Matt lead Kitty to her office. She smiled as she went through the first door and he closed it behind himself and then lead her to the back door. Kitty looked at him confused. Matt said nothing as he held the door opened. This door led to the side of the Long Branch which tended to be dark at night. As she walked out into the alley way. Matt stepped out. The full moon made it brighter than usual. So she could see his face and the slight glint of his badge. "So Marshal, what can I do for you?" she said as she stood there in the dark. Matt was amazed as the moonlight shown her pale skin. He wanted nothing more than to nip at her white breast, but she didn't love him anymore. She was in love with Emmit Holly now.

"I thought you weren't going to deal cards in the Long Branch again?" Matt asked her.

"Well, actually, you forbade me from dealing, but I've decided that that was then. This is now. I'm not your worry any longer, Marshal." She said as she stalked away from him. Matt grabbed her upper arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Do not walk away from me, Kitty." He said with barely perceivable anger in his voice.

Kitty looked down at his hand than angrily pulled her arm from his grasp. "Don't you dare treat me like one of your prisoners." She said hands on her hips. "I didn't promise you anything, Marshall. You requested that I not deal and I agreed…then. And since I'm no longer your worry, I don't see where that agreement is valid any longer."

"What the hell do you mean….no longer my worry?" Matt said angrily. "You are my concern as is every person in this town, Miss Russell." He said using her formal title to anger her.

"Oh go soak your head in a bucket of water." She told Matt angrily. She then headed into the alley-way which lead up to the side stairs that lead to the rooms at the top of the saloon. She angrily ascended the stairs. Matt looked as her as she went inside. Suddenly he didn't give a damn who knew where he was going. Quickly he headed up the steps. She was going to explain things to him once and for all.

"Mathew!" Festus yelled. "There you are! I been lookin' fer ya' everywhere." Festus said as he approached. Kitty unlocked the door and went inside of the Long Branch. She turned then locked and bolted the door from the inside. Matt lowered his head in defeat. 'Leave it to Festus to always show up at the wrong time.' He thought to himself.

Matt turned around and headed back down the stairs. "What is it, Festus?" Matt asked him in a frustrated voice.

"Doc was wondering where you had gone off to. He's a wantin' a game of checkers back at your office." He said looking back up at the stairs where Kitty had disappeared. Matt had been standing at the bottom step still staring at the spot she had just vacated. He wanted to follow her, but he knew that Doc was looking for him for a reason. He better go see what Doc wanted.

Doc sat at the table in the jail, with the checker board sitting in front of him. Matt and Festus entered the jail. "Okay, Doc, what can I do for you?" Matt said as he entered the jail.

"Nothing. I thought that maybe you'd like to play checkers and calm down a bit before you get yourself in more hot water with that feisty little redhead." Doc said sweetly.

"Thanks, Doc, but no thanks." Matt said as he turned on his heels and headed back out the door. Stalking angrily, he headed for the Long Branch.

"Doc? Why'd you let him leave?" Festus said nervously.

"Why'd I let him leave?" Doc asked him indignantly.

"That's what I done asked you, Doc?" Festus said frustrated.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even bother talking to you." Doc said as he scratched his head.

Matt stood for a moment at the front of the saloon, looking in through the batwing doors. He didn't see Kitty at first, but then he saw her in that beautiful gown sitting with Emmit Holly. His blood began to boil. She was laughing at something Holly said. The other men around were watching Holly with envy in their eyes.

Josh King, a young man about 25 years old, He was leaning his back against the wall and watching the beautiful redhead laugh. He had heard a great many stories about the redheaded saloon owner. And all of the stories were true. She was as pretty as they had said she was. He wanted her, but he also knew that no matter what the stories has said, she was a lady. They had always said she was a lady. Holly noticed the young man staring and he gave him a look that told the boy not to even think about it.

Matt had gone around to the side of the saloon and headed quietly up the back stairs. He took the key from his vest pocket and unlocked the door then slipped inside of the door, heading for her bedroom. He went down the back hall and slipped into her bedroom without having to go to the front hall. Matt slowly walked over to the small dressing room and pulled the gown that was hanging on the door, to his nose. He took in the smell of her perfume and closed his eyes. His eyes stayed closed as he remembered the day he had come back from Cimmaron last year. He had been gone for almost three weeks and he had missed her so badly that when he came to her room, she was wearing a dress almost identical to the one hanging up, he had practically ripped the entire dress from her body, only to find she was not wearing any under garments. He had shoved her against the nearest hard surface and taken her like a wild animal. It was the most amazing time they had had in quite a while.

Kitty climbed the stairs to the rooms upstairs. Sam had finished cleaning the floors and the chairs were up on the tables. "I'm just gonna put these empties in the cellar, Miss Kitty then I'll make sure everything is locked up before I leave." Sam told her.

"That sounds good, Sam. Thank you. See you in the morning." She said as she headed for her bedroom door.

"Goodnight, Miss Kitty." Sam said heading down to the cellar.

Sam made sure that the cellar door was locked, then headed up the stairs. He checked the front door and locked it as well before heading out of the saloon through the back door. There was a new deadbolt lock on the back door ever since Kitty had been kidnapped by the sons of Etta Stone and held hostage in exchange for his life. He had gotten Newly O'Brien to create the lock and put it on the door. There were only two keys. Matt had one and Kitty had the other.

Kitty stripped out of her gown, Hung it then began to take her under garments off. She entered the bath room and checked the water in the tub. She had asked Sam to have a couple of the guys take up some hot water about an hour ago. The water was still nice and warm. She took of the last of her undergarments, threw them on the chair and climbed into the tub. She washed the days grime from her skin and the makeup from her face. Once that was done, she sat back in the tub. Closing her eyes, she finally relaxed.

Matt stood by the door listening to her as she bathed. She was taking a long time and he wanted to talk to her while he still had the courage to do so. After what seemed like hours but in reality was only a little under an hour, he heard the sound of water splashing slightly which signaled her getting out of the tub. Matt grabbed the door knob and opened the door. Kitty stood there beside the tub, soak and wet and completely naked as the day she was born. "What are you doing here?" She asked him staring at him with her hands on her hips. Matt's mouth watered at the sight of his beautiful woman standing there, gloriously naked before him. "I….I'm…" It had been so long since she has allowed him into her bed and he was a man dying of thirst. He would drop to his knees and lick the water from her skin right now if she would allow him to do so. "Matt!" She said frustrated at his inability to form a coherent sentence. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I want to know what is going on with you and the mule Holly." He asked her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him, standing there, with her hands on her hips, still naked.

Licking his lips again, he tried to focus on her throat. "I'm talking about you kissing that jackass Emmit Holly when you haven't even allowed me into your bed for the last four months." He said to Kitty as his eyes drifted back down to her breast. Kitty realized she was naked and she reached over and picked up the bath-sheet. The movement caused her naked breast to sway freely and his hands itched to grab them and caress them while taking her from behind. She held the bath-sheet haphazardly of her naked for and looked at him.

"Oh for God's sake, Matt, get it under control." She said angrily walking out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. His eyes followed her naked rearend as she walked. "What is it you're going on about?" Kitty asked as she finally took pity on him and pulled the bath-sheet around her body.

"I'm talking about you kissing Holly. TWICE!" He said angrily.

Kitty held the bath-sheet and began to laugh at him. Matt shook his head as she laughed at him.

"Matt…you can't be serious." She said as she tried to calm the laughter in her.

"I saw you with my own eyes kissing him." He said and she started laughing again.

"Matt…I did kiss him. But it meant nothing." She said looking into his sad blue eyes.

"Why haven't you allowed me into your bed in months?" He asked her. "Are you in love with Holly?"

"Did you just hear me…the kiss meant nothing to me." She said annoyed as she stepped around him and headed towards her bed.

Matt followed after her. "Then why won't you let me touch you?" He said gently grabbing her arm.

Kitty looked up a bit embarrassed. "Look at me. I'm fat and ugly and old." She said sitting down on the bed.

"You are not." He said softly to her.

Angrily she stood up and shoved him back some. She then dropped the bath-sheet and placed her hands on her hips. "No. Really look at me, Matt. I've gained fifteen pounds in the last five months and….and I'm ugly and I'm unattractive. " She said in defeat.

"I am looking at you." He said moving closer to her. "And you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known."

"Huh…please, Matt." She said not believing him. He gently grabbed her hand and placed it against his groin.

"You feel that. You're the only woman who can do that to me. Sometimes I get hard just by smelling your perfume. God, Kitty, don't you know how very beautiful you are? I get so jealous when you are talking to Doc or Festus." He started.

"Matt?" She started to interrupt.

"I know you don't want them, but still, their taking your time up and I want to be the only man to do that." He said gently touching the side of her face.

"You don't think I'm old, fat and ugly?" She asked him.

"Kitty you are not old..fat or ugly. Gee woman didn't you see the way that boy was leaning against the bar watching you. He was hungry for a taste." He said pulling her still wet body against his own.

"I'm sure that Karie was the one his sights were set on." Kitty said laughingly.

"Karie tried to get him to talk, but he only had eyes for the beautiful red-head dealing cards." He said pushing a damp curl from her neck so that his mouth could taste her warm skin. Before she knew it, he had his shirt off and was kissing her as she and he worked on his jeans. She backed up, and climbed onto the bed taking Matt's hand and leading him up her body. Their joining was slow and loving. She moved against his body as he made another claim to her. Kitty wrapped her thighs over his hips as he began to pound fiercely into her. She held tightly onto his shoulders as he continued to pound into her. It had been four months since they made love and he was taking his time. Kitty groaned as he moved deeper into her and she felt the beginnings of her own release. She cried out as his fluids filled her body. Matt groaned then fell on top of her. He breathed heavily then keeping his arms wrapped around her, he told her to stretch out her legs and then turned so that they were laying on their sides.

"Remind me to not keep you waiting that long again." Kitty said a bit out of breath. Matt laughed and pulled her tired body against his.

"I Love you, Kitty." He said in the crook of her neck. He had never verbally acknowledged his feelings for her. "I thought I was going to lose you to that fool Holly."

Kitty pulled Matt's face up to face her. "You will never lose me to Holly or any other man, Matt. I love you with all my heart and soul."

The following morning Sam was at the bar talking to Matt and Kitty as they stood at the end of the bar. They were both dressed in their Sunday best. Emmit Holly entered the saloon with a bouquet of flowers from boot hill again. Kitty held a small bouquet of flowers in her hand from Matt.

"Well, I see Marshall Big Fist has beaten me to it." He said pointing at her flowers.

"I'm afraid so, Emmit." She said to him.

"Hm, well, How about a moonlit buggy ride.?" He said to her.

"She's busy tonight." Matt answered for her. Kitty smiled at Matt then blushed to Sam. Sam just smiled.

"Well, maybe you'd join me for breakfast tomorrow?" He asked her.

"Kitty.." Matt start as he pulled her right hand from the counter and kissed it then showed the gold band on her ringfinger. "Is no longer available, Sergeant Holly. I took your advice, Sergeant. I made sure that she is mine and mine alone." Matt said kissing Kitty on the temple. "So you see, Kitty is no longer available for Breakfast, lunch or dinner with anyone but me."

"Lord…" He said as he looked up at the ceiling of the saloon. "He done wrangled the beauty from me once again." He said as Matt, Kitty and Sam all laughed.

"I'll tell ya what, I'll buy you a whisky." Matt said to Holly.

"Well, although that will not suffice the loss of Miss Russell, I'll take a whiskey." He told Sam.

The spring had come and gone and lazily lead into summer then fall. Kitty stood at the bar going over the books. Though it was a warm fall, it fell still too hot to Kitty. She had unbuttoned the top button and rubbed her hand over her throat. Sam noticed she looked pale. He went over to the other side of the bar. "Miss Kitty, are you alright?"

"I'm just a little hot is all." She said looking up at him through glazed eyes.

"Karie!" Sam called and Karie excused herself from the cowboy she was talking to.

"What it it, Sam?" She said standing beside Kitty not noticing how pale she looked. "Help Miss Kitty to her room and I'll go get Doc." He said as he came around the bar. Louie Pheeter was standing with Jimmy Booker at the other end of the bar playing checkers and nursing their morning whiskey. "Louie, can you watch the bar for a few minutes?" Sam asked knowing full well that Louie would sober up instantly if only for a few minutes to take care of things for Miss Kitty.

Doc came down the stairs. Matt stood against the bar as Festus paced back and forth.

"How is she Doc?" Matt asked him as he stepped down the last step.

"Well, she's gonna be fine." Doc said tiredly. "Why don't you go on up and see her." He said to Matt. "Come one, Festus, I'll buy you a drink." Doc said as he took Festus' arm and lead him towards the bar.

"Doc…I wanna go see Miss Kitty too." Festus whined.

"Now don't you think her husband should be the first person to see her." He said walking towards the bar.

Matt stepped into Kitty's room. Well, their room. Kitty was laying back on the bed with her eyes closed. Matt slowly walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed. The movement of the bed caused her to open her eyes.

"Hi." She said softly to him.

"How are you?" He asked her worried.

"I'm fine, Matt." She said sitting up somewhat on the bed. Matt pulled her pillow up for her some and she began to cry.

"What it is, Kitty?" He said pulling her into his arms.

"I thought…there was something going on. I've been so tired. And I couldn't stay cool. I knew that I was close to the change and I…." She began to cry again.

"It's okay, Kitty." He said soothing her back.

"No. You don't understand, Matt." She said leaning back.

"I know what the change means, Kitty. I know you won't be able to bare children." He said with a slight disappointment in his voice.

"I pregnant, Matt." She said smiling up at him.

"A baby?" He asked dumbfounded.

"Well I certainly hope it's not puppies." She said teasingly. Matt just smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her desperately.

"I love you, Kitty." He declared.

"I love you, too." She declared.

Okay, I can't leave it there. We need to know the sex of the baby, right.

Six months later, Matt was in Doc's office pacing back and forth as Festus and Sam stood watching. Burk came into the office, poking his head in. "Anything…yet?" He asked

"Burk, will you just git out of here. I told ya' I'll a holler to ya." Festus said shooing him out.

It looked like the entire town was outside waiting for the news of Marshall Dillon's child.

Doc came out with a bundle. "Here ya go, Matt. Meet your son." Bess Ronniger and Ma Smalley followed him out with two more bundles. Three babies. "And your two daughters."

The End


End file.
